fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lidonkyai
Silked Life Drain Undrea |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Lidonkyai is a weird monster without eyes and covered in an armor out of different metals it feeds upon. Two bend-back, yellow horns grow from its head which is covered in big plates of metal that are aligned to an uneven structure only leaving its mouth open. The Mollusk can separate different fractions of its jaw and open its mouth very widely. The radula is covered in hard teeth. The whole back up to the end of its body is covered in the greenish blue plates and a small sail is on its back. The white underside is unprotected, soft and slimy. Lidonkyai has four limb-like appendages that it can use like tentacles. The further to the end of the tentacles the more paler it gets. Habitat and Ecology Lidonkyai's main habitat is the Plagued Meadows but its rumored to appear in other moderate areas, yet this is not proven yet. In sunny weather the Mollusk stays in caves while when it rains it can be encountered outside more often as well. With its slime it can stay on very even surfaces on walls and ceiling. While its tentacles look like limbs Lidonkyai cannot walk on them but crawls like a snail on its underside. If it wants to crawl faster the monster uses its tentacles to pull itself forwards but heaving itself up is only possible for some seconds. With this method the Mollusk is still very slow, approximately a bit faster than a limping Nargacuga. The tentacles are also its main means of eating as it sucks body fluids out of other livings with them. On the tip of the appendages small needles are located which sting into its prey and let out the blood and other body fluids the tentacles take in through the skin. Lidonkyai is mainly nocturnal and avoids the sun but does come out of the cave when it's raining as well. As it is blind the monster uses both wind pressure and temperature to move around. To maintain its armor it uses its radula to rasp ore and consume it. The colors of the armor may differ depending on which ore it feeds on, but most have a greenish blue coloration due to Machalite and Dragonite Ore. While Lidonkyai is not selective at all, what affects food sources, attacking everything that is smaller, it is also well protected against predators. When it gets attacked by a strong opponent, the Mollusk retracts its whole slimy parts back into its armor. Unless the predator is strong enough to break the armor, Lidonkyai stays safe and waits it out until the monster disappears. There is no real mating season for Lidonkyai and when two individuals meet they can mate unrelated to the season. As the Mollusk is hermaphrodite every encounter with a member of the species can end in mating. Usually the bigger individual is the one who takes the role of the female as it has more resources to offer for the oviposition. The act itself lasts some time and then their ways part again. Abilities Because of its slow movement Lidonkyai uses means to keep opponents at reach by grabbing them with its tentacles as well as draining their health and injecting the pain killers, inflicting Undrea, simultaneously. The victim can still move around normally but is kept in a radius around the monster. Most attacks include the tentacles or the body itself but its radula, when used to rasp its opponent, can deal enormous damage. Yet the attacks take quite some time, so even when hold by Lidonkyai it's possible to evade attacks. With its four tentacle appendages it can attack almost 360° from its body so an attack can be directed in any direction. The Mollusk also has passive abilities. The slime it uses to crawl is still present for some time and careless opponents that step on it experience the Silked status. The status can also be inflicted when the monster decides to heave itself on a target and crawl over it. Other than that it can protect itself by crawling deeper into its armor. Attacks On the ground #'Tentacle swipe': Lidonkyai takes a swing and swipes one of its tentacle appendages at an target. #'Tentacle smash': The Mollusk lifts one of the tentacle appendages and smashes it down on an opponent. #'Tentacle stab': Lidonkyai aligns one of its tentacle appendages parallelly to the ground and then extends its tentacles. In Rage Mode it can do this with two appendages. #'Draining touch': The monster extends its tentacles a bit while heaving one of its appendages higher, then it attacks one opponent with it and holds it with its tentacles while sucking energy from it. The victim can only move in a radius around the monster but isn't inhibited in its movements further. While holding a target it can still use its other appendages to catch further but when it flinches it lets go of all at once. #'Crawling over': Lidonkyai uses its tentacles to heave itself and crawls over a target. If the target gets hit, the Silked status is induced. #'Invitation to a trap': The Mollusk lifts its front "limbs" and stays like that while slowly crawling towards an opponent. When an opponent comes too close it rushes out its tentacles and pulls the victim towards itself while crawling back into the slime trail. #'Radula rasp': It starts moving its mouth parts and comes closer and closer to a target as Lidonkyai lowers its head and rams its radula into the opponent. High damage output. #'Retreat': The monster retracts all of its vulnerable spots and rolls itself in. After some time it comes out again. Weapons will bounce off and arrows and bullets are reflected. While hardly any raw damage is taken, enough fire damage can bring it out faster. #'Slime spit combo': Lidonkyai spits a big chunk of slime at a ranged target, which inflicts Silked and then crawls towards it to attack the victim with its draining touch to keep it in reach. #'Snail Charge': The Mollusk uses its tentacle appendages to charge towards a target. Shortly before reaching the opponent it spits a slime chunk at it. When reaching the target it uses its radula to attack it. On the wall or ceiling #'Slime spit': It spits a chunk of slime at a target. #'Armor smash': When Lidonkyai is directly above an opponent it lets itself fall and smash it with its hard armor. Quite high damage output. #'Radula drill': The Mollusk bends its body down (similar to Khezu's acid spit) and starts extending its radula. Then it swings itself in the direction of a hunter and uses its radula to drill it. If Lidonkyai doesn't hit a target it gets stuck in the ground with its radula. #'Tentacle smash': The monster bends its body down and extends both front "limbs" to smash them down to the ground. #'Pin attack': Lidonkyai lets its front tentacles hang down. Suddenly it swings them around and if it hits a target it heaves its into the air and strangles it while draining its life. If not cancelled before it will after that throw the victim towards another opponent or, if there's no other one, against the wall. Notes *The weakness is fire, then ice. *In Rage Mode its body gets darker as well as the tentacles. **It may get faster in Rage Mode but is still a lot slower than most other monsters. *When exhausted the skin gets paler as well as the tentacles. **It will use its draining touch more often. **When the Mollusk cannot grab something in a certain amount of time it will enter a second state of exhaustion. The slime doesn't work anymore and it searches for carrion to feed upon by rasping it with its radula. *The skin on the underside of the body is the most vulnerable spot of Lidonkyai. *When it moves around with help of its tentacles a shiny may be dropped. *To get rid of the tentacles when hit by the draining touch attack, you need to roll around several times (four to seven) or make the monster flinch. *The head can be damaged twice, first the horns will break and second the radula will be damaged. The sail on the back can be damaged as well as each (four) tentacles wounded. **When the tentacles are wounded, the draining touch will deal less damage. Materials Lidonkyai Horn (when broken), Lidonkyai Radula (only when damaged), Lidonkyai Shell, Lidonkyai Sail (when damaged), Lidonkyai Hide, Lidonkyai Slime (shiny), Lidonkyai Tentacle (when wounded), Lidonkyai Essence Trivia *The drawing was made by Setheo while Democide made the descriptions according to the drawing. *The name is derived from Chelidonura varians, a species of sea slug (which wasn't inspiration of the design) -> Lidon and ပက်ကျိ (paat kyai), which is Burmese for slug -> kyai Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Democide